Not Like the Movies
by book.lover1123
Summary: Sam hears a song on the radio and it changes how she looks at her love-life. Will she do something about it, or will she let the opportunity pass her by? Set towards the end of Threads. I kinda made some adjustments in the timeline of the episode so read the AN's first. Re-uploaded from my old account so that's why you might think it sounds familiar. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this story when I was listening to Katy Perry's Not Like the Movies. I thought that this was exactly like Sam's relationships with Pete and Jack. To make it fit during the time period of the show, just pretend that Katy Perry sang it two years earlier than she really did. Oh and it's kind AU cause I changed when Sam broke up with Pete… But everything else is the same. So enjoy! :D**

"Sam! I'm gonna be late!"

Samantha Carter rolled her eyes and finished putting on her mascara. Trust a teenager/almost adult to be overly dramatic. "I'm coming Cass! Just a couple more seconds! Why don't you go start the car?"

She heard the door open and shut very loudly and she chuckled. It was Cassie's high school graduation today and she had to go in early for seating arrangements and rehearsals. Sam was just going to drop her off so they wouldn't be driving two cars. The boys, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c would show up in their own car and they'd all meet at Sam's house after the ceremony.

Same twisted the cap back on the bottle, grabbed her purse and headed out to the car. She'd have to change into her skirt later. For now, her blue sweater and jeans would have to suffice. As she walked down the driveway she found that Cassie already had the speakers up blasting out Katy Perry songs. Sam shook her head. Teenagers!

The whole ride over, they listened to the songs, Cassandra singing along or babbling about how "awesome" graduation was going to be and what she was going to do after, take pictures, say goodbye to her friends. Sam was content to just listen. After all, this was Cassie's day! She looked over and smiled at the younger girl, marveling at how much she had grown up to be like Janet. The way she said things or smiled, or gestured with her hands. She really had been Janet Frasier's daughter. It was bittersweet seeing her like this. Sam thought about how little time she had left with her. She was starting college in Nevada in the Fall. After that, Sam wondered if she'd have time to come see her adopted family again.

"Sam? Earth to Sam!"

Sam turned to Cassie, surprised.

"We missed the turn back there."

"Oh sorry!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, much like Sam had done earlier. Sam grinned, now that was one thing that Cassie had not learned from her mother.

"Don't tell me you're going all reminiscing about old times on me are you?"

"Har har. I was just thinking about you going to Nevada. You sure you want to go that far away?"

"Sam. It's not like it's another planet."

Both of them cracked up at that. "I know, I know." Sam replied. "I just worry I guess. Plus we won't get to play chess every Saturday."

"I'll come back for the holidays. We'll play chess nonstop for a whole day! I promise."

Sam smiled at her enthusiasm. "Okay, but you're the one who promised, so no complaining when I whoop your tooshie."

Sam stopped the car at the curb and Cassie jumped out. "Yeah sure you betcha!" She replied with a grin as she turned to go.

Sam smiled at her retreating figure. How on earth was she going to keep that girl out of trouble. She was already starting to talk like Ja- the colonel.

Sam pulled away from the events center and headed back onto the freeway. Hearing that phrase reminded her of the man who had gotten it started. It had been a month since her dad passed away, the memory still stung a little. But the memory of Jack being there for her was just as strong as well. He had always been there for her, and said that he always would be. So where did that leave 'them'.

The stereo was still running Katy Perry and all of a sudden the words seemed to hit her like a slap in the face.

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know._

She remembered Pete slipping the ring onto her finger. It hadn't quite fit, but she just smiled and kissed him. That day she had taken it on and off, unconsciously playing with it. It didn't seem to belong there so she put it on her dog tags. _Besides, _she justified, _it would just fall off and get lost anyways. _Sam wondered now if it was just another excuse to keep it from reminding her.

_I didn't feel  
The fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could.  
_

Fairytales and Sam Carter did not mix. But then why did she feel so disappointed when Pete had proposed. The fact that he proposed over hot dogs was bad enough but then the house and everything. It just hadn't felt like she had imagined it would feel. Was she dorky for wanting the moonlit proposal or the planning on getting a house together like normal couples?

_If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah._

She hadn't come undone when she met him. She hadn't fallen head over heels at first sight. She didn't even think she would fall that hard with him at all. It just wasn't like what had happened when she fell for- Sam caught herself. She shouldn't keep comparing Pete to Jack. Pete had given his heart to her. He was hers. Jack never could be.

Snow white said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come."  
So I wait for that date.  
They say it's hard to meet your match,  
Find my better half.  
So we make perfect shapes

But the thoughts of Jack persisted. She had waited every day for the past eight years since seeing him in the briefing room the very first time. She had waited through him getting over Sara and all the stuff about Laira and whoever else he'd taken a fancy to. She had waited long enough hadn't she? But then again he had waited through Martouf and Lantesh, even comforted her when she had felt Jollinar's pain at his death. He had waited too. Now they had both moved on.

_If stars don't align,  
If it doesn't stop time,  
If you can't see the sign,  
Wait for it._

Sam's eyes filled with tears. Stars had aligned, quite literally. Time did stop when she looked in his eyes. These were the signs that meant you were in love weren't they? She'd waited for Jack all those years because of those signs!

_One hundred percent,  
Worth every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that,  
Finishes your sentences._

She gasped on the last phrase. How many times had he finished her sentences? More than she could count. He always knew when there was something bugging her, most of the time he knew exactly what it was too. He'd say it so she never had to. With Pete, he was just clueless. On cloud nine. He never understood her thinking process or what she was trying to say. He also never really knew how to respond.

_If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And that's just the beginning._

Whenever Jack walked into her lab it was like breath of fresh air. Whenever Pete was around she always felt guilty for some reason. When she was with Jack she felt like she was someone really special, in his words, a "treasure." He would walk a little behind her, hold the door open for her and heck even let her go through the gate first. Pete loved her and cared about her, but he never got the door for her, he never let her go first, he drove the car, he never let her offer to pay for meals or tickets or even for the wedding cake. Sure not having to pay out was great but her cake? That was under the bride's side of things to take care of wasn't it? Jack had always let her offer, though he may not have let her pay, he never made her feel bad for offering to help.

_'Cause I know you're out there,  
And your, your love came for me.  
It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
Perfectly for me you'll see.  
_

Sam pulled over to the side of the road, the tears of frustration and hopelessness running down her face. She slammed her fist against the steering wheel. Why did it have to be so hard?! She knew that she didn't love Pete the way she should. She knew that she still loved Jack and that he still loved her. His love is what led him to come and comfort her in the observation room while her dad was dying. His love was what made him say that he would always be there for her. His love is what made him perfect for her.

_Just like the movies.  
That's how it will be.  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._

Where was her perfect ending?! Where was the knight in shining armor carrying her away on his horse into the sunset? Where was her happiness, the thing that she had told her father she had with Pete? Why couldn't she have her love like in the movies? Why was she wasting her time on someone she knew she didn't have that kind of love for? Why didn't she just go in there, retire and get the whole thing over with?

_Don't let rules stand in your way. You joined the Air Force because of me. You can still have everything you want Sam._

Sam sat straight up. Why didn't she? Cassie was leaving for Nevada. Why couldn't she go too? Area 51 had tried to get her to come out for years. What if she transferred? Then she wouldn't be in his chain of command. She'd be able to pursue a relationship, albeit a long distance one.

She shook her head. But what about Pete? Could she just leave him like that? Was that fair?

_It's not like the movies,  
But that's how it will be.  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning._

She didn't love Pete. Not that way. It wasn't fair to him to be in a relationship where the other person didn't give them their whole heart. That was just cruel. Sam saw that now. Her heart still belonged to Jack and always would.

She brushed the tears away started the car again. She needed to call it off. She needed to get this over with before everyone came around.

She picked up her cell phone and smiled sadly as she realized that Pete was second in her speed dial. Jack was number 1. She called Pete.

"Hey Sam! I was just gonna call you! Do you want me to pick you up for the graduation thing or are we taking separate cars? Oh and about the flowers, Max says he can't get them done till Friday so we're gonna have to-"

"Pete?" She said, her voice still clogged from sobbing.

Pete instantly picked up on it. "Have you been crying? What is it? Did Cassie get hurt?"

Sam sighed. "No Pete, I just- I need to talk with you. In person."

"Oh, is that all? I'm over at the new house. Thought I'd make sure everything was perfect."

"Ok. I'll see you in ten."

"That's minutes right?"

Sam tried not to laugh. "Yes Pete. Ten minutes."

"Ok. Love you."

Sam struggled with an answer. "Uh huh. Bye."

She let the phone snap shut. If she couldn't tell him she loved him, she was doing the right thing. It hadn't been like the movies, and it should have been.

**So you guys know the drill! If you liked it leave a note! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I took the scene between Sam and Pete and put it in this one. Thanks to all who reviewed! And don't worry, there will be more chapters including a conversation with Jack. :D I plan on there being four chapters, maybe a short fifth. :)**

Sam tried to practice what she was going to say in the ten minutes over there, but nothing that would soften the news came to mind.

"Hey Pete, just thought I'd let you know that I'm in love with another man and have been this whole time so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to break off the engagement. I'll try and get the money back from the reception house but I can't guarantee it." Sam said sarcastically to the air in the car. She had long since turned off Cassie's music and the silence did nothing to help her.

She arrived at "the house" all too soon. Pete was sitting on a bench outside scanning through papers that she could only guess had to do with the wedding. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

He looked up and waved her over. She tried to stop the trembling in her hands. The last time she had done this, it was with Jonas. She did not want to repeat that.

"Hey honey. I was just looking over these plans. The Reverend is still on for next Saturday. The cake will be done on Friday, late afternoon and-"

"Pete."

He looked up at her surprised. She let out a breath of frustration and sat down. "I- I can't do this Pete."

"What?" He said half laughing.

She looked up at him, trying to find the words. She wished he could just read her like Jack- She caught herself again. He wasn't Jack. He hadn't known her for the past eight years.

"What's this about Sam?" He asked, worried.

"I can't go through with the wedding. I just- I'm not ready for this." She said haltingly.

Pete's eyebrows went up. "You- you don't want to get married?"

She shook her head, rested her elbows on her knees and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't love you Pete." She dropped her gaze to the ground. "Not the way a wife should love her husband. I don't think I ever could.

She looked back up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh gosh! It's not you Pete, I just- I don't want you to settle for someone who can't give you everything you want. I can't give you my whole heart. I wish I could, but right now I just… can't."

Pete nodded, tears forming in his eyes. " I knew from the beginning. I guess I just thought when you said yes…" He took a moment to bury the tears that she knew were trying to surface. Then he looked at her, with such love. "But you were worth the risk."

Sam was tearing his heart in two. She knew it and she couldn't help it. She wanted to fix it. He deserved someone who would care for him as much as he cared for her. She tried to speak.

"Don't say I deserve better." Sam looked at him in surprise. Maybe he did know her better than she thought.

"Can't get much better than you."

She felt like such a horrible person. But it needed to be done. She shook her head. "That's not true."

Pete looked out across the yard holding back the tears still. "I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father. You needed some time just to work things out."

Sam looked up at him guiltily. He knew she was in love with someone else.

"I guess all I can say is… I hope you get what you want."

Sam pulled back in surprise. Was that all he was going to do? Just send her on her way and be done with it? "That's it?" She finally asked.

Pete turned to her visibly angry. "What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

Sam shook her head at the thought. Pete was not a beggar. "Gosh! No! Of course not!" pause "I just-" What had she been thinking. Pete would let her go if that's what she really wanted. Just like Jack had. No fighting back. She shook her head again. "I thought you would react differently."

Pete glared at her, the tears beginning to form again. He stood to go. "Bye Sam."

"Pete-" Sam started.

But he kept walking. He paused at the realtor's sign and slowly peeled off the sold sign. It was done.

Sam felt guilty for feeling relieved at the sight of his retreating back. This had been the one thing she ever wanted! A husband, a home, maybe a family. But now, now she couldn't imagine living a life like that without Jack being a part of it.

She sat there, trying to work through her feelings and her visions for the future. How would hereact to the news? When should she tell him? What about Kerry? The last though sent her heart into a downward spiral. She wondered if he still even felt the same way she did. Was it fair to ruin another woman's happiness just to get her own? But she had had to say something. She would regret it the rest of her life if she didn't.

After twenty minutes of thinking, she stood up, resolved. She made her way to the car, not as the nervous Samantha Carter had shortly before but as Colonel Carter, the confident woman who knew what she had to do. And she would do it.

She pulled out her cellphone once she had closed the door to the car and dialed the pentagon.

"Hammond." His voice came through the other end.

Sam smiled. "General, its Sam."

"Colonel Carter! It's good to hear from you!" She could tell he was smiling.

"Good to hear from you too Sir. Listen, I have a favor to ask you."

The phone call had taken a lot longer than she had anticipated. Though she was now at home, she was still giving the necessary information to General Hammond for a good hour. After hanging up Sam looked up at the clock. Only a half an hour until Cassie's graduation.

"Crap!"

She changed into a knee length skirt and a pair of heels before she ran back out the door again. She glanced at her watch. Twenty minutes. That gave her ten minutes to get there, and ten minutes to run to the building. She regretted choosing the heels over her more sensible dress shoes. Heaven help she had to park at the end of the lot.

In the end she had to park two blocks away. She jumped out of the car grabbing the shoes off her feet and running barefoot on the pavement.

"I see we aren't the only ones who made it just in time." A familiar voice said.

Sam whirled around. "Sir! I thought you'd already be inside!"

"Ack, Daniel wanted to take a shortcut. Turns out he hasn't been off the base very much recently and there's construction over there." Jack said glaring at his friend.

"In my defense, they only started on it two weeks ago."

"Should we not continue running O'Neill?"

"Right T. Let's move out.". He glanced down at the shoes in Sam's hand. "Nice footwear Carter."

She shrugged blushing slightly. "You know how it is, fashion trumps pain"

He shook his head smiling. She smiled right back, her stomach turning into a greenhouse full of butterflies. Just like old times.

They made it into the auditorium just before the ceremony began. They were able to find Cassie's friend Miranda, who had graduated a year before and she was saving seats for them.

"Cass said you guys might be late." She whispered to Sam once they were settled.

"Thanks!"

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. The speakers were great, the choir and orchestra just as amazing, but the best part was hearing the name Cassandra Frasier over the speakers and seeing her walk up on stage to get her diploma. Though having already been severely warned not to cheer until all the graduates had received their diplomas, Teal'c let out a shrill whistle, causing everyone in the room except the four and Cassandra to jump. Cassie just grinned at them.

The minute they were allowed to cheer the four team members were on their feet clapping and shouting wildly, the wildness being the most on Jack's part. Their little Cassandra was all grown up. It seemed just like yesterday that they were helping her back to earth and finally getting her to talk to them. So much had changed since then. Tears sprung to Sam's eyes as she thought about who they had lost along the way.

_Janet, if you're out there somewhere, I hope you're watching this. Your little girl grew up._ Sam prayed. _And dad, you better be watching this too. Cassie wouldn't like it if her gramps missed her own graduation._

After the graduates were released, Cassie hurried through the crowd, hugging only a few people as she went, straight to SG-1. She threw herself into Jack's open arms and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm proud of you kiddo! You did good." He whispered.

Sam could hear a small sniffle. "Thanks Jack." Cassie replied.

Sam tried not to cry as she watched the interaction. Ever since Cassie had been on earth, she had considered Jack as a father to her. She had never told anyone except Sam, but she was pretty sure Jack already knew. And he considered her like a daughter.

Cassie pulled away from him and turned to Daniel. "Hey Cass. You looked amazing up there! You've done such an amazing job." He said pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Thanks Daniel. I'm just glad I didn't trip!" She laughed.

She stepped forward towards Teal'c. "Cassandra Fraiser. You have been a most excellent student. I am certain that the diploma you received tonight was rightly deserved.

"Aw Teal'c! That may be the nicest thing you've ever said!" Cassie teased wrapping her arms around him. He removed one hand from behind his back and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

She let go and turned to Sam. The tears in her eyes were now spilling down her cheeks. She buried her head into Sam's neck.

"I miss her." She whispered.

Sam could barely hold herself together. "Me too Cass. Me too." Sam held her for a few moments before speaking again. "But you know what? If she was here, she wouldn't want you crying. She'd want you coming over to my house with the boys to have an amazing after graduation party."

Cassie laughed. Good.

"Besides," Jack start, making eye contact with Sam. Uh-oh. He was up to something. "Carter says you've been dying to get some friends over so we thought after we finish up with our little party, you can make your own.

Cassie squealed with delight. "Jack! You convinced her?!"

Jack just shrugged and grinned.

Sam shook her head laughing at both of them. "You two are hopeless!"

"That is something you should know very well by now Carter."

**So not too much fluff in this one but I promise there will be lots in the last one! Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently you guys felt there was more fluff in the last chapter! I'm very glad! :) :D So enjoy this one and review please!**

They ended up getting to Sam's house two hours after their conversation in the auditorium, because of friends that Cassie had wanted to invite and pictures she had wanted to take. They figured they'd start the party at 6 and let it run well into the night, maybe even let the kids sleep over. Heck, a person only graduates from high school once right? At least that was Jack argument. Sam was very much inclined to agree with him.

Sam and Cassie quickly changed out of their more formal clothes and hung them back in Sam's closet taking the little time they had alone to chat.

"So where was Pete?" Cassie asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

Sam glanced over at Cassandra who seemed to be hiding her curiosity by hanging up the skirt she had "accidentally" dropped. She had accepted Pete for Sam's sake and tried to make friends with him, but Sam knew Cassie didn't like him.

"Honestly, I don't know where he is."

Cassie looked up in surprise.

"But I know why he wasn't there."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, and looked so much like Teal'c in that moment Sam couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I broke it off." Sam replied taking a seat on her bed.

Cassie hurried and sat down by her side. "Why? Did something happen?" Her eyes grew angry. "Did he hurt you?"

Sam took both the girl's hands in her own. "No, Pete's been the perfect gentleman."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I figured out I didn't love Pete like I should. I thought I did but I don't." Sam looked away almost ashamed of herself.

Suddenly Cassie's arms were around Sam's neck pulling her close for a hug.

"It's about time!" She exclaimed.

Sam pulled back to stare disbelieving at the younger girl.

"What? Wait- how did you know?" She asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes again. "Sam, the guy was a little too perfect. I mean come on, flowers every week, taking care of all the plans while you couldn't, the yellow kitchen. Seriously, you would have no arguments with him, just smooth sailing cause he would give in to what you wanted. I may not be an expert in the whole relationship thing, but one thing's for sure, you have to disagree on at least one thing in your life."

Sam shook her head smiling. "You are one crazy kid you know that right?"

"Yup! That's me!" Cassie said bouncing of the bed and heading for the door.

"Cass, hang on." Sam stopped her. "I need to tell you something else."

Cassie turned around and waited a hand on the doorknob.

Sam took a deep breath and plunged in. "I called General Hammond today. I asked him for a transfer to Area 51."

All three men made little work of shucking off their dress jackets and ties and making themselves at home. "You guys want something?" He asked helping himself to Sam's fridge.

"I only require what carbonated beverage that Colonel Cater has to offer." Teal'c replied with a nod.

"If that means a soda then me too." Daniel added as he dropped onto the couch with an exaggerated sigh. "I hate graduations. They always make me feel-"

"Perturbed?" Jack interrupted with two sodas in his hand and another pinned to his side by his elbow.

"I was gonna say depressed." Daniel corrected taking his can from Jack. "I mean, everyone's growing up and going off onto something better. Didn't you feel the same way at your graduation?"

"Didn't go. I dropped out middle of my junior year."

"Oh."

"I too am concerned for Cassandra Frasier's well-being now that she has chosen to fulfill her education elsewhere."

"Nevada's a pretty mellow place T. I'm sure she can handle it." Jack remarked popping in the lid on his can.

"Depends on what _AREA_ you go to …in Nevada." Daniel smirked.

"Daniel." Jack frowned.

"Jack." Calmly.

"Daniel." A little more forcefully.

"Jack." Just as calmly.

"No shop talk tonight alright? I've had enough of it this past month and you disappearing on us didn't help any."

"It wasn't really my fault and I don't see how that's related."

"You ascended to a higher plane of existence _again_, for cryin' out loud!"

"More like made it halfway…"

"Ack!" Jack raised his hands as if to stop any other words from reaching his ears. "Let's just relax, and have fun tonight. It's Cassie's last night as a high school student. Let's make it a good one."

"Yeah, I think she's probably gonna have more fun with her little after-party party. Hanging out with guys her age is probably more appealing than sitting with us old geezers playing go fish and apples to apples all night." He raised the soda to his lips and lowered his voice so only Teal'c could hear him. "Besides, who can stand it when there's all this tension in the air between you and Sam."

"What was that Daniel?" Jack growled.

Daniel winced. He must've heard that. "So how are things with Kerry?"

Jack avoided Daniel's watchful eye. "She broke it off. Said I had issues er somethin' like that."

Daniel exchanged a surprised look with Teal'c. "So she dumped you?" He asked bluntly.

Jack glared at Daniel. He spoke slowly, like he would to a child. "Yes Daniel. She dumped me."

"Why?"

"Like I said, she thought I had issues."

"What kind of issues?" Daniel prodded.

"How should I know?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, she seems like the kind of person who would actually tell you what was wrong."

"Well, I guess _you're_ wrong." Jack said firmly. "Look, can we just forget about it? Let's get the games out. T?"

Teal'c nodded in acknowledgement and made his way to the game shelf.

Suddenly there was a shriek from down the hall. Teal'c took a fighter's stance, reaching for his weapon. Jack and Daniel leapt off the couches and started towards the bedroom when they heard Cassie's excited voice and Sam's laugh.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SERIOUS?! THIS IS AWESOME!" She hugged Sam as hard as she could, knocking her down on the bed.

"I didn't think you'd take it this well!" Sam laughed as Cassie jumped up again.

"Are you kidding me?! This means you'll be there the entire year! And I don't have to stay in the dorms on weekends we can rent an apartment in the city for when you're not on the base -"

Suddenly Cassie stopped her excited pacing and stared at Sam.

"This means you're not in Jack's chain of command anymore." She said softly.

"Nope." Sam grinned.

"That means you can date him?"

"Yup."

Cassie squealed and hugged her again.

Sam laughed at her reaction. At least she wasn't the only one to feel that way. Cassie began babbling on and on about how happy she was and how everything was turning out perfectly.

There was a soft knock at the door and Cassie jumped up. Sam grabbed her arm spinning her back around to face her. "Cassie, I really want to be the one to tell the guys. So not a word of this till tomorrow ok?"

Cassie hugged her again. "Of course! I won't tell! Oh gosh I'm so happy!"

"Okay, okay!" Sam patted her back and then disentangled herself to get the door.

Daniel stood outside, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You two okay? Cassie was, uh, shouting…"

"We're fine Daniel. She just got excited." Sam replied, glaring at the grinning girl next to her.

If Cassie had spotted the look Sam was giving her you wouldn't have been able to tell. She was still grinning ear to ear.

"Perfect Danny! Let's go play some games!" She said happily.

"Oookay." Daniel seemed unconvinced.

**Hehehe. Don't you just love Jack and Daniel? Oh and I do promise that there will be major fluffy bunnies in the next one! It's gonna be the last chapter unless I can think of an epilogue or something…. I'll post it soon! By the way, did anyone get the AREA joke? It was funny in my mind….Maybe it was a little too Daniel-when-drunk humor... :S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked it! **

**MelsPond: I am so glad that I am not the only one that thought of Jack and Sam when I heard that song! And I'm sorry I creeped you out... :D That reminds me of a song by Weird Al! hehehe!**

**Sparky She-Demon: I'm glad you got the joke! It was a little weird I know... :)**

**Enjoy the next two chapters! Yes there is another! :D**

They spent the next two hours in the living room playing card games, the only kind of game Sam allowed in the house. Board games had proven to be a little too competitive for some of them, a.k.a. herself and Teal'c.

They settled on apples to apples, much to the dismay of Daniel.

"That's really not fair! Clowns are way creepier than flying monkies!" He protested when Sam picked Jack's card.

Jack just held the green card up triumphantly. " Danny, you know that the cards you get are supposed to tell what you're really like? We all know you're not creepy." He paused a moment, cocking his head so he could see Daniel's cards. " Just 'deranged'."

Sam and Cassie couldn't help laughing while Daniel just glared. "Oh yes, that's so much better than creepy." He growled.

Sam smiled at her little family. This was how life should be. Just them relaxing with each other, not worried about anything else going on in the world or galaxy. She looked over at Jack. He seemed happier than the last time she'd seen him. She her face fell when she thought of a reason. Kerry. Maybe he was happy with Kerry. Maybe he was done waiting for her. The thought made Sam sick. She laid down her card and then hurried into the kitchen.

Jack watched her leave the room. He knew something was wrong. Maybe she'd had a fight with Pete. His stomach clenched to think of anyone fighting with Sam. She was too wonderful to fight with. Even when it was necessary to disagree with her actions, he could never bring himself to stay mad at her for long.

He tried to shove his thoughts away and focused on the game. But it didn't last. There she was again in the back of his brain. He wished he could say something to her. He wished that he could tell her how he felt. But that would probably never happen now.

Hammond had called him in only this morning to ask him to be the chief of homeworld security. He'd been reluctant until George had finally laid it out flat.

"_Jack, the world needs you in charge. You're the one person our strongest allies ever want to talk to. You've taken down countless Goa'uld protecting your planet and whenever someone has tried to shut down the program, you've been its strongest supporter. I'm sorry son, but I'm afraid this is an order from the president himself. You're the man for the job Jack. The only man for the job."_

So, another order to follow. Luckily he didn't have to leave until the end of the summer. His position would stay the same until he arrived in D.C. Jack couldn't help but feel like he was walking out on the only real family he had ever known. He watched Cassie try to explain one of the cards to Teal'c while Daniel was searching through his hand for a good card. These were his people, where he was supposed to stand. How could he leave it all behind?

But one reason for going was particularly appealing to him. He wouldn't have to be around to watch Sam be with Pete for much longer. He'd be halfway across the country. That was something he had not been looking forward to. It was hard enough seeing her bustle in late after going to breakfast with Pete, or leaving early to meet up with him about wedding plans.

As much as he wished for her happiness, he couldn't stand seeing them together. Every time his heart tore just a little bit more. Yeah, this would be a good thing.

"So Jack. Where's Kerry?" Cassie asked nonchalantly.

Jack could have laughed. She'd been trying to get him to fess up his feelings for Sam for months now. "Cassandra, don't you still have a card to play." He asked looking over his own cards at her.

"Yeah I know." She waited, her hand hovering over her cards.

Jack noticed that the kitchen was now quiet and he could almost hear Sam listening.

Jack dropped his card on the table. "We split."

Was that an 'eep!' he just heard? He shook his head. He was imagining things.

Cassie grinned happily for a few seconds before she tried to hide it. "Oh. I'm sorry Jack."

"Liar!" Daniel whispered.

She glared at him and made a zipping motion across her lips.

Jack almost chuckled. Those two were more like brother and sister than uncle and niece. He almost made a comment when he heard the sliding glass door open in the kitchen.

He laid his cards down on the table and got up. "You two can scheme all you want. I'm gonna get something to eat." He turned to leave.

"But Jack it's your- oof!"Daniel started tried to protest but stopped short. Jack turned and saw Daniel rubbing his side and giving a death glare to Cassie who was putting a finger to her lips. _That's one good kid_, Jack thought with a smile as he walked into the dark kitchen.

Sam sat on the porch gazing up at the stars. He wasn't with Kerry anymore. He was free, and she was free. She had done it. She was transferring to Nevada. She was out of Jack's line of command.

She shivered, half from cold, half from excitement. She could pursue a relationship with the colonel- no with Jack now. It felt good to call him that in her mind. She had denied herself from doing it many times, knowing that it would only make things harder. Now she was free to think it as often as she wanted.

The sliding door behind her opened and she heard Jack walk out on the wooden deck. His feet appeared and he sat down beside her.

"It's weird."

"Sir?" Sam asked, confused.

"Cassie being done with high school."

Sam nodded.

"So it's off to college with her."

"That's her plan." Sam said resting her chin on her knees.

"Nevada?"

"Yup."

"Ahh."

Sam didn't understand why she was so shy now. A few minutes ago she had been dying to tell him all about her decision, especially about Pete. But now she seemed to freeze up when she thought about it. How was she going to start a relationship that wasn't willing to let itself be started anyways?

"Carter."

Sam looked up to see her smiling former C.O. "Yes sir?"

"Quit thinking. You're gonna get a headache."

She giggled. She was amazed again at how well he knew her. He could read every simple facial expression of hers. He was perfect.

They held each other's gaze for longer than Jack had intended. He coughed as he turned away and looked back at the stars.

"So… I didn't see Pete at the graduation." Jack said, a small hint of bitterness in his voice.

Sam watched him. He really was hurting. What had she done to him? "No. I don't think he'll be coming around anytime soon."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I thought that- with the wedding in a week…"

Sam shook her head. "It's over."

Jack's mask was too hard to read this time. But his hand hovered over her arm, offering comfort. "I'm sorry Carter."

She smiled. "I'm not."

He was thoroughly confused now.

"I don't love him. I think a part of me did, but not enough. Not as much as I-" She ducked her head, feeling the blood racing to her face. "It wasn't fair to him. I couldn't give him what he wanted no matter how much I tried."

She looked back up at him, trying to gauge how the words had affected him. His eyes were locked on hers. Another silent conversation was shared between them, one they hadn't had in over a year. Their hearts still belonged to the other.

Jack finally broke away and exhaled the breath he seemed to have been holding.

"You sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. He's not my match." She smiled softly remembering the song she had heard earlier today.

They sat there, the silence heavy with unsaid words. Sam cleared her throat to speak again.

"I'm transferring to Area 51."

Jack's head whipped back around. "What?!"

Sam laughed at his surprise. "I said I'm transferring to Area 51. General Hammond made it official this afternoon."

Jack looked as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. "Why?" It came out pained.

She was the one to offer him comfort now. She laid a hand on his forearm, marveling at how warm he was in the chilly air. "I'll be close to Cassie while she's starting college and they've been begging me to come for years now."

His eyes darted down to her hand avoiding her eyes. She could feel his frustration at the news and it gave her more hope.

"I needed a change. A new chain of command to be exact."

His eyes popped back up. The surprise was written all over his face.

"He made it official this afternoon. I haven't been under your command for the past," She glanced at his watch. "Four hours." She smiled up at him, her hand moving to rest on the back of his neck. "I want that room open Jack. I don't want to hold this in anymore." She whispered.

Jack's eyes bored into hers searching them. "You sure?" He whispered again after a moment's silence.

Sam nodded. "I want to be happy. You're the only one who can do that for me."

There was a ghost of a smile of his face. "Four hours, you say?" His voice was still barely above a whisper.

Sam nodded smiling back. "I'm no longer under your command General."

It took all of one second for him to respond. His lips were over hers and his hand was behind her head pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back just as fervently. They had both been waiting so long for this moment. Now it was finally happening and it felt even more amazing than she had imagined. Stars were aligning, time was standing still, and it felt like in the movies. Sam smiled into their kiss. Thanks to a random song, she had gotten her fairytale ending.

**AWWWWWWW! How's that for fluff! And yes, there's one more chapter! Just needed to to show the reactions for the three people left in the room... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Back inside Cassandra had jumped from her spot the moment the sliding glass door shut the second time.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Daniel asked, struggling to get up and follow her.

"Shh!" She whispered over her shoulder as she tiptoed to the door. She wasn't gonna miss this conversation for the world! She'd been hoping for this for the past three years!

She edged towards the doors keeping in the shadow as much as she could. The door wasn't air tight and she could hear their voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying, only that they were talking.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop." Daniel whispered looking past her at the two sitting on the steps.

"Oh like you're really gonna wait in the living room for this one?!" Cassie hissed.

"I too am intrigued Cassandra Fraiser, but is this not a break of trust with Colonel Carter and General O'Neill?"

"Are you kidding?! I don't care if I cut off my arm and was bleeding to death! I am not going to miss this conversation! Now shush!"

"You know that nothing can happen Cass. There's still Military regulations that they have to follow, lines that can't be crossed, rooms that can't be-" Daniel cut short when he saw Jack nearly launch himself at Sam, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. He had, and Daniel knew about it. But this! This was in public (ok, not so public) without an alien virus, without time loops and without a different timeline!

Needless to say, Daniel was silenced, and Cassie let loose.

"YES!" She squealed. She pumped a fist in the air and jumped around the kitchen singing to herself, "They did it! They did it! They fin'ly, fin'ly did it!"

And Teal'c? Well, you probably know what he did.

Jack and Sam heard the squeal of delight coming from the kitchen and they pulled away, blushing and chuckling. Jack looked back over his shoulder and saw the teenager dancing around the darkened kitchen while Daniel looked on open mouthed. He couldn't see Teal'c but he was sure that the former Jaffa was watching as well.

He looked back at Sam who had also observed their audience. He nodded towards them and smiled. "Wanna go tell them what just happened?"

She looked up at him with a sly grin and shook her head. "Right now, I just want to go back to what we were doing." She pulled his head down again and captured his lips with hers.

This time, Teal'c wisely closed the curtains.

**Short but sweet! Hope you all enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
